


Epilogue – Building a New World

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I, personally, am okay with the “other epilogue” and that it brings decent closure to the series…I still think Harry should be with Ron, and vice versa.  For my fanon purposes, the “other epilogue” simply does not exist.  It is a terrible urban legend.<br/>I start with the end of the last “real” chapter of Book VII…everything beyond that point is from my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue – Building a New World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, pretend to own, or make anything off these characters, their situations or fictional lives. No harm is intended.

“That wand’s more trouble than it’s worth,” said Harry. “And quite honestly,” he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, “I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime.”

* * * * *

It was dark when Harry woke. He lay still for a few moments trying to gauge his surroundings. Underneath him, he could feel a familiar comfort, the air around him had a welcome and recognizable scent, but his ears rang with utter silence. He eased himself into a sitting position, automatically reaching to his left for his glasses. As soon as his hand brushed against the heavy velvet hangings, his location and the events leading to his reason for being there tumbled into his consciousness. He fell back into the pillows with a heavy sigh.

His jangled nerves went instinctively hot as he heard a sound outside the drapes. A dull, thudding, shuffling noise made him think of someone shoving prunes across the floor. He lay still and quiet in the bed, his right hand wrapped firmly around his wand. _His_ wand…holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.

“Is Master Harry awake?” a small raspy voice asked. Harry recognized it as Kreacher’s voice and eased his grip on the wand as his nerves relaxed.

“Yes, Kreacher,” Harry replied as he opened the bed hangings and retrieved his glasses.

“Kreacher didn’t want Master Harry to go to bed dirty, but you was so tired. Kreacher saw how you fought…and Kreacher was wrong about Master Harry.” Harry noticed the bruises that covered the wizened House Elf and knew immediately that Kreacher had been punishing himself.

“Kreacher, you shouldn’t have done those,” Harry said indicating the dark splotches. “There was no need for all that.”

“Kreacher was wrong. He had to punish himself. Kreacher was wrong about Harry Potter, and wrong about Mistress Bella and her so-called friends. Kreacher knows that now, so he had to punish himself. Master Harry has a hot bath waiting for him and while Master bathes, Kreacher will clean your clothes and get your dinner.”

“Dinner?!” Harry exclaimed, turning to look out the tower window. “What time is it?”

“It is eight o'clock, Master Harry. Kreacher didn’t want to disturb you, so he let you sleep. Kreacher was worried that Master spent two days in bed…but you was so tired.”

“Two days?! Where is everyone else?”

“The orange-haired boy and the…,” Kreacher paused, catching himself before using the M-word, "…the girl, came to visit yesterday. Kreacher told them you were still asleep. They looked sad, but asked me – politely she did – to let you know they were going to The Burrow. Now, Master needs his bath and his dinner. If you would, please?”

Harry rose from his bed in Gryffindor Tower and proceeded to the bathroom. As promised, the House Elf had a steaming bath waiting. The luxurious and exotic scents wafting through the air, along with the multicoloured bubbles enticed Harry’s senses. At the moment, he could think of nothing better than easing his tired, aching body into the bath.

Respectfully, the House Elf waited outside the bathroom door as Harry disrobed and handed out his clothes. “Kreacher will clean Master’s clothes while he bathes. Dinner will appear when you are ready.” There was a crack as Kreacher Disapparated with Harry’s clothes.

Harry spent a long time in the bath. The hot water, the mysterious soaps, and the past year all washed over him. He knew there was still plenty of work to do, and as he lounged in the tub, he began to formulate a plan.

Again, as promised, dinner appeared on the table in the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as Harry stepped off the last stair tread. He was wearing a robe that felt like a large, fluffy towel. He ate alone, in silence, and was oddly unsettled by that fact. Harry had just finished eating when Kreacher reappeared with a crack, then placed the pile of neatly folded clean clothes on the far end of the table.

“Thank you, Kreacher. That was very kind of you,” Harry said. He could see the elf’s cloudy eyes dampen. “I have some business to take care of, Kreacher, and I must leave Hogwarts soon. I may be away for some time, because I don’t know how long it will take.”

Kreacher nodded and had a pensive look on his face. “Kreacher would like to ask…Kreacher would like to ask a favour of Master.”

“Go ahead,” Harry was still slightly suspicious of Kreacher, but remembered both Hermione’s and Dumbledore’s advice to treat the old thing with a bit more kindness.

“Kreacher would like to stay at Hogwarts for a while longer. There are many House Elves what were injured in the fight. Kreacher would like to help them. Some of them are already talking about helping rebuild the castle. Kreacher is old, but would like to help with that, too.”

“Kreacher, I think that is a wonderful idea. I think you should. I wish I could stay longer, but there are other things that need to be started right away. You can return to Grimmauld Place when you wish…or you can stay on here at Hogwarts.”

“Master Harry is nice to Kreacher. If you need Kreacher to conduct your businesses, you will let Kreacher know?”

“Of course, I will. Thank you.” Harry replied. Kreacher Disapparated. Harry rose, quickly changed into his clothes – right there in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, since it was empty – and made his way down Gryffindor Tower. He then went out through what remained of the large oak doors of Hogwarts.

Harry Potter stood outside gaping at the destruction around him. The castle stood, but there were great holes interspersed throughout the walls. Some walls had large scorch marks baring evidence of the spells and charms aimed at them, and at those inside. The Astronomy Tower was reduced to a pile of rubble. Several wings and other buildings were shattered, barely standing shells of their former wonder. The grounds around the castle were rutted and muddy. He stood and looked around him, looking in silence and alone, at what remained of the Battle for Hogwarts. He cried.

For the first time in many, many years, Harry Potter cried. He cried openly and unashamedly, though no one could see him. Yet, he wouldn’t have cared if the whole of the Wizarding world were standing next to him. He hadn’t realized what a burden he had taken on until it had been lifted, finally, from his young and truthfully unprepared shoulders.

He wiped the tears from his face with his hands as he turned on the path and made his way down into Hogsmeade Village. With every step, parts of his plans became clearer. There were still some unformed parts in his mind; some that he knew he would just have to make up as he went along. He was soon at the door of the Hog’s Head Tavern.

Harry tried the door and it opened roughly. The room was sparsely occupied and those few within fell to a hush as he entered. A slight wave of nausea crept over Harry, as he waited for the handshakes and gathering. He stood for a moment in anticipation, but no one stood. The sick feeling in his stomach grew for a moment as he pondered what had happened during the two days he had slept. As one, the patrons stood in silence and raised their glasses to Harry. Harry nodded his acceptance of their toast, and murmured kind words back at those who offered them as he made his way towards the bar and Aberforth Dumbledore.

“Excuse me,” Harry asked, “could I possibly use your Floo?” He chuckled to himself at how odd that really sounded.

Aberforth smiled at Harry and ushered him into a side room, so he could have some privacy. Before he left, the barman said simply, “You’ve done a very powerful thing, Potter. We’re all proud of you.”

Harry reached his hand into the pot on the mantle and got a small measure of Floo Powder. He stuck his head in and cast the powder as he enunciated, “The Burrow.” He had never Firecalled anyone before, but had seen it done. It was an odd sensation as his head felt disconnected from the rest of his body. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but could see the sitting room of The Burrow as if through a smoky window. He simply called out, “Hello?”

It took a few minutes but he could hear footsteps within the Weasley house approaching his head. Then he heard a loud exclamation, “Harry! You don’t need to call first. Get in here.” He felt a hand grasp his shirt collar and pull him trough the fireplace and into the Weasley’s sitting room. He was immediately smothered in a tight, cushy hug. Obviously, Molly Weasley didn’t stand on ceremony.

“We’ve been waiting for you. What makes you think you have to call first? You’re family dear. Family just shows up! Now, what can I get you to eat? Something to drink, maybe?” With that, Molly was herding Harry into the kitchen.

“No thanks, Molly, I’ve…I’ve just eaten. Kreacher made sure I was fed before I left Hogwarts. But, to be honest, I could use something to drink. A glass of firewhiskey or even a glass of wine would be nice. I’ve got some things to discuss.” For her part, Molly simply nodded. She didn’t really think that Harry should have either of those, but considering what he’d just gone through, she couldn’t begrudge him the indulgence.

Hermione and Ginny ran to Harry as soon as he entered the room, each throwing their arms about him in welcome. Harry noticed a change in his reaction to the hugs. Hugs no longer scared him and he could quickly see why most people thought them to be wonderful things. He also felt the change inside himself…that he was hugging his two sisters. That change slightly disconcerted him, but he let it pass. Hermione gave him a warm smile at the end of the hug. Ginny gave him a look somewhere between confusion and acceptance.

As he made his way to, then around, the table he shook hands with Arthur and Percy, and then received a back-thumping from George. As he settled next to Ron, his best mate of six years, Ron threw his arm over Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into a sideways hug, before he announced to the rest, “Look! Sleeping Beauty has returned. Had a nice nap, did ya?”

From the corner of his eye Harry noticed a small frown cross both Ginny’s and Hermione’s faces. He then quietly noted that Ron sat on the other side and the far end of the table from them. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had had another of their famous rows whilst Harry slept.

Laughter filled the room, nervous laughter from one end of the table, and Molly placed a slightly under-filled glass in Harry’s hand. Before Harry launched into his ideas, he wanted to catch up on news. He must have been even more dazed than he’d been aware when Ron told him how surprised he’d been with Harry’s final use of the Elder Wand. Harry used it to reconstruct Dumbledore’s tomb, then placed it atop the marble…Ron looked shocked as he related how Harry had pulled his own holly wand from his pocket then cast an _Intumbus_ charm, which sent the Elder Wand into the crypt with Dumbledore's remains.

Harry asked the others about the curious reaction he’d received at the Hog’s Head. Mr. Weasley said that there were some around who feared that Harry would follow in Voldemort’s steps, actually using the name. Harry felt Ron shiver involuntarily beside him, but made no comment. Arthur assured Harry it was probably the surprise of him walking through the door that caused the confusion. “After all,” Arthur told him, “it isn’t everyday a war hero wanders in your local pub.”

It was Harry’s turn to shiver involuntarily at that. Even so, Arthur assured Harry that the new Minister for Magic was doing everything in his power to keep everyone’s involvement even-keeled and from being too exaggerated. Arthur further assured Harry that he, himself, had put in a word with the Minister to keep Harry’s own contributions decently understated. “If anyone can do that, I’m sure Kingsley can,” Arthur opined.

Harry nodded, and then asked Arthur for another favour of intervention with the Minister. “I thought of this while I was standing outside Hogwarts this evening. I do not want a statue of myself. I can’t think of anything more horrid! What I had in mind was a simple obelisk, made of black marble, to commemorate everyone who was involved – especially those we’ve lost.”

Hermione interjected, “I think it should be green marble, Harry. Green for growth, and hope –”

“And it matches your eyes!” Ginny declared. Laughter again filled the room and Harry gave his somewhat self-conscious assent.

Harry then told everyone that he planned to start a rebuilding commission for Hogwarts and that he would donate 50,000 Galleons to that cause. The only thing he hadn’t worked out was whether he’d be allowed back inside his Gringotts vault. He then gave the others an imprecise idea he’d had for expanding Hogwarts, to include studies beyond basic magic…something like university level studies. Hermione applauded loudly. Ron just leaned over and said into Harry’s ear, “Are – you – _mental_? You want to add even more classes?” Ron got an elbow to his ribs from Harry for that remark.

He then informed the others of his desire to build an orphanage-school at the other end of Hogsmeade. He was quite adamant that no orphaned witch or wizard should have to grow up in an environment like either he had…or Tom Riddle had, for that fact. He now understood just how important a force love was. He gave warm, thankful looks to Molly and Arthur Weasley…then to the rest of his odd little family. He finished by butting his shoulder against Ron’s.

Several hours later, the other occupants of The Burrow were ready for bed. Harry Potter, however, had slept the past two days and was too excited to think of sleep anytime soon. He refilled his glass, a bit more generously than Molly had, then filled one for Ron who had agreed to sit up with Harry a while longer.

“You’ve changed a lot over the last year. D’ya know that?” Ron asked Harry.

“You think? I hadn’t noticed at all,” Harry joked. “Yes, I have changed a lot. I think we all have. I just hope it’s for the good.” Harry took a sip from his glass, and then turned to face Ron. “Speaking of change, have you and Hermione had another row?”

Ron fidgeted for a few seconds then faced Harry. “I suppose you could say that. It seems she’s not very happy about one of the things that have changed.” Ron took several long, slow drinks from his glass. “It seems she and my sister are both unhappy. I don’t think they’re particularly keen on the fact that I fancy you something wicked.”

Harry sat staring at Ron, half waiting for the rest of the joke…half-hoping that it was true. When Ron didn’t laugh, or continue talking, but simply sat looking at him Harry blinked several times.

“Ron? What are…”

“It doesn’t matter…”

“How can you say that?” Harry sputtered. “Of course it matters! What in blazes do you think gave me the strength for that duel with Voldemort? It was when your mother screamed at Bellatrix that I realized who it was that I’d die for. YOU. It made sense to me then, like a single light in perfect darkness, why it tore me up so when you left us in the woods.”

Ron sat staring at Harry, and then he laughed. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of that reaction.

“I can’t believe it,” Ron said gasping for breath. “I figured something out before you did.”

“What are you on about?”

Ron caught his breath and explained. “I figured it out and told Hermione about it when we went after the basilisk fangs. You know that I’m sometimes subtle as a bludger, but it just came clear to me and I said it. She, of course, said she knew.”

“Of course.”

“But I guess when I kept muttering your name in my sleep, there’s really no way she couldn’t have missed that.”

“So? You fancy me something wicked?”

“Yeah, ya daft prat. Ya want me to say it again for that big ego of yours?” Ron winked at Harry. “I fancy the pants off ya.”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows, “Now, that’s an adventure I wouldn’t mind to start.”


End file.
